


And The Sex Was Great,Too

by KendallReid



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bran is adorable, Kinda!Sane Ramsay, M/M, Making Out, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Secret Relationship, Theon also appears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KendallReid/pseuds/KendallReid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran and Ramsay are <em>not</em> a couple,really they aren't...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The incredible adventures of Bran Stark and his Not Boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> So age wise.Bran is 16 and Ramsay is 19.Everyone else is in the 14-18 range.Except for Sandor,Ned,And Cat.Obviously.
> 
> No explicit content in this...really,but next chapter will contain some.
> 
> Oh,and Bran is a secret bad boy who hangs with the bad crowd when mum and dad aren't looking.

Bran doesn't know how he found himself caught up in Ramsay Bolton's sociopathic bullshit,really,he doesn't.

He supposed it all started when Karl and Locke decided they throw there wonderful graduation party a few months early...21 months to be exact,and invited Bran to get out of the house on the guise of studying for some bullshit algebra test courtesy of Mr.Seaworth.Needless to say,what started as a "quiet get together between friends" turned into one of Karl Tanner's infamous keggers.

He should have known better,there was a reason his parents didn't like him and his bunch anyway.

Which is a bit hypocritical, considering Jon's girlfriend is a member of the wildings,the toughest gang this side of westeros,and Sansa's boyfriend is like... _100_

So in order to avoid the sweating mass of bodies grinding on Locke's living room floor,he ends up in the pool house with sharp tongued,sharped witted enigma Ramsay Bolton.They don't really talk but since they're going to be pressed together in a small,cramped space for the immediate future,they decided to call a truce.They smoke Bran's cigarettes and chug Ramsay's scotch.It's nice for what it is.

...That is until Ramsay dares Bran to strip naked and jump into the now abandoned pool.

"Unless you're chicken" he challenges with a smirk,sharp white teeth shining in the harsh lights.Nobody calls Bran "The Man" Stark a chicken and gets away with it,and that's how Bran found himself naked as the day he was born in his best friends pool with Ramsay Bolton laughing in delight as he shivered in the cool night air.

He swims over to Ramsay and tugs the Scotch out of his hand,taking a careless swig and looking the dark haired boy up and down,who knew that alcohol apparently impaired judgment,because Ramsay was beginning to look more and more appealing.

Setting the bottle on the edge of the pool,Bran puts a overconfident smirk on his face and splashes a but of water onto Ramsay, "Come in in,the waters great" turning away from the older boy,he swims into the center of the pool before looking over his shoulder."Unless you're chicken"

And apparently Bolton has the same feelings toward being called a chicken as he does because it only takes thirty seconds for him to strip and cannonball into the pool,sending lukewarm water crashing over the both of them.Bran sputters,wiping water out of his eyes and as soon as he blinks back into vision Ramsay is in front of him,smirking that "You don't know me and you never will" smirk

And it's hot,like,really incredibly hot.Hotter than Arya's muscle bound boyfriend Gendry.And that's what causes Bran to crash his lips into Ramsay's and allow himself to be pushed against the far side of the pool.  
*****

He wakes up in Locke's room,surrounded by the bodies of various wasted high schoolers, and Joffrey Baratheon's hand on his still naked and very sore,ass.Luckily for him,the blonde prat is still asleep and he picks up various pieces of discarded clothing and manages to pull together an outfit before heading into the kitchen.

Karl's passed out on the counter,a dick drawn in red marker on his forehead,shirtless and holding a bottle of Rum.He's on his way out the door,phone in hand to call Jojen when-

"Crazy night,eh Stark?"

Of fucking course the,very guy who's fucked him in his best friends pool

had

to catch him at the beginning of his walk of shame."You'd know,Bolton" he says lips pressed in a way that reminds him of his mother whenever his dad did something incredibly asinine before walking through the door,promising himself that he would never,ever find himself even thinking about Ramsay Bolton ever again.  
*****

That was easier said than done however,and he found his mind wandering more than once to that earth shattering time in the pool,no one had ever fucked him like that.Not Theon,or Daario,or Viserys, or even Jaqen, and the man was a sex _god_

And just like she wore he would never think of Ramsay again he found himself resolving to have just one more night with the boy.


	2. Bran was in The 212

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I could show you incredible things"

The next week passes Bran by is a haze.Go to school,sneak out at night,sneak back in.Repeat.And only take intervals to smoke like a chimney and drink like a fish and flirt with everything with a pulse.Karl and Locke bully him into making out with Vargo "Goat" Hoat one night and some weirdo named Damien the next,and by the end of the week he's so kissed-out he never wants another pair of lips on his again.

...OK so that might be a

bit

of an exaggeration.Bran Stark could never turn down a good makeout.Especially if that make out was with the current bane of his existence, Ramsay Bolton.  
*****  
Before Bran even has time to wank,it's Friday,and he and Jojen are out to get lucky.Castle Black,one of the most popular nightclubs in the North doesn't care how old you are as long as you pay the fee,so they're able to get in easily and locate the rest of their crew.Locke,Karl,Vargo, and Damien so it at a table surrounded by gorgeous women,and Jojen immediately turns on his charm,flirting and winking.

For once,Bran is perfectly content to stay in the corner of the booth andlisten to the music and watch his friends work their magic but it seems the fates have others plans for him and a shot glass full of Scotch is pressed in front of him by a pale white hand.

Following the hand up a slightly muscled arm,Bran comes face to face with he man who'd been haunting his wet dreams for the past week.

Ramsay Fucking Bolton.

"Saw you sitting pretty in this corner all by your lonesome and decided to buy you a drink,It's Scotch on The Rocks.I remembered how much you like it...you know,from last time" His words are accompanied by a lick of his lips with a long,pink tongue and Bran doesn't say anything,just knocks his head back and down the alcohol,reveling in the way it burns on the way down.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand,Bran regards the older boy with a pointed look,"The fact that I drank it doesn't mean that I like it,I take what I can get"placing his chin on the palm of his hand,the middle Stark boy looks towards the dance floor where Karl is grinding on a girl he briefly recognizes as Val,a girl Jon's Ygritte is chummy with.

Ramsay is silent for a bit before he takes Bran's chin softly in between his fingers."Dance with me" His sharp eyes tear in Bran,tugging on his heartstrings almost painfully."I could show you incredible things."

It's not smart,Bran knows,but he'd been gagging for it all week and he'd be dammed if he waited any longer  
*****  
And that's how he found himself in a club bathroom,hoisted onto the sink with his legs wrapped around Ramsay's waist and the bastard thrusting into him wildly, digging sharp nails into his thighs and tugging on his hair.Bran delivers blow for blow,tearing into Bolton's back with his blunt nails and biting every available part of him.

When he comes,he briefly hears the heavenly choir.  
*****  
They see each other quite a bit after that,which is understandable, seeing as they're both friends with Locke and Tanner,but they never make any effort to talk to each other,both silently tip toeing around the subject of them fucking.

And Bran is totally okay with that,he really is.He preoccupies himself with Joffrey and a sweet kid named Podrick and he moves on,his thirst for Ramsay quenched beyond all relief.

Eventually he'd start to believe that.


	3. Interlude:Sunday Dinner at the Stark Household

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to marloes,who wanted a Sunday dinner.

Bran wakes up in the morning with a cold chill in his stomach.

It's Sunday.

And that wouldn't be so horrible if he wasn't expected to sit down at the table with his family and eat and talk like it was the fucking _fifties_.He'd managed to get out of it for three weeks in a row using a variety of different excuses,sickness studying so on and so forth.

He knew he didn't have a chance today,his mom had told him as much,Nagging him about how he was "skipping out on family time to be antisocial " and how that "wasn't good for his mental state" His mental state was fine thank you very fuckin' much.

At least that's what he thought...  
*****  
A few hours later he found himself parked inbetween Rickon and Arya, who were loudly slurping spaghetti and chomping a bread stick respectively. Sansa was conversing with Robb over some type of new TV show and Jon was trying to look inconspicuous while he texted Ygritte under the table.

Bran absentmindedly poked at his salad,wistfully thinking about all the things,or people he could've been doing at the moment.Today,Jojen and Meera's parents had left town and they were throwing a party.

 _wonder if Ramsay'll be there_ he wondered before being broken out of his revere by his fathers voice.

"How's tutoring going Bran?"

He stated at his father quizzically before remembering that he was supposedly going to math tutoring after school at Jojens place.Truthfully he hadn't been learning a thing,instead drinking and smoking and occasionally making out with his friend.Not that he'd tell his dad that.

So instead he put on that golden boy smile and answered with a chipper."Lovely,I made an A on my last test" Lies,he'd flunked with a flat F.That seemed to please his father though,and he moved onto Arya,grilling her about her fencing lessons like he'd been doing since he caught her skipping out to play tonsil hockey with Gendry, and then there was the discovery of the birth control in her room...but that was a whole different clusterfuck.

He couldn't help but wonder what his dad would think if he knew that Sansa was messing around with Sandor Clegane,the schools gym teacher.Or if he was aware Jon was seeing a wilding or Rickon was doing more than studying with Shireen Baratheon.He knew his mother would have a fit if she ever found out Robb was seeing Jeyne Westerling instead of the girl she'd approved of Roslin Frey.

But for now the Stark kids were safe with their secrets,and Bran certainly hoped it would stay that way.


	4. A day in the life of Ramsay Eleanor Bolton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to try something different with this chapter,as we've seen so much from Bran's POV I decided to explore Ramsay's.It's a bit of a mirror of last chapter,though

Ramsay Bolton wakes up on Sunday morning with his head pounding and waves in his stomach.

 _fucking hangover_ he thinks a bitterly before rushing to the bathroom to puke up last night's dinner of cheap whiskey and even cheaper fast food.Brushing his teeth and getting dressed,he flopped back down on his bed,absentmindedly looking over the band posters in his room before pulling out his phone and calling Locke.

"Hey" His friend greeted,sounding positively smashed."I'm surprised you got home last night,you were so drunk you were hanging all over that Myranda bitch."Ah,so that's where those hickeys came from.He briefly remember the flashes of long,dark hair and the smell of cheap perfume burning his nostrils.Rolling his eyes Ramsay decided to cut to the chase."Are you home,man?"

"Yea,why?'"

"No reason" He added."But stay there,I'm coming around"  
*****  
After dodging his father's incessant questioning,Ramsay managed to swipe the Impala out of the garage and head into Gin Alley,where Locke was waiting outside his house,dark bags under his eyes and a cup of Starbucks in his hands."Come on" Ramsay ordered,leaning over to open the passenger side door.Locke was in almost instantly, smiling like the cat that ate the canary.

Twenty minutes later,they were in the backseat laughing their asses off to some Morrissey song on the radio,chugging Smirnoff and smoking the rest of Karl's stolen stash behind the Greyjoy Fisheries HQ.Consequently,the effects of the drugs and alcohol made Ramsay want to clear his mind.

"Hey man,can I ask you something"

"Yea,anything."

"So there's this...person,right? And we've been messing around for a while-." His story is suddenly cut of by Locke."Holy duckfuck,man! You just broke up with Poole last week." Halting,Ramsay gave his friend a withering glare and continued."But they're sending mixed messages.''

Locke freezes,before breaking into giggles.

"What?"

"Nothing man,you-you're just..? _fawning_ over this chick.'' 

Ramsay spent the rest of the ride back to Locke's place in indignant silence,Ramsay Bolton did not fawn.

He didn't,damn it.


	5. Talking Shop.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with Bran Stark is never ordinary.

Monday afternoon found Bran sitting with his arms crossed indigantly in a makeup chair as Sansa and her not-girlfriend Margaery Tyrell squealed over pretty dresses and new,expensive shoes in the Westeros Shopping mall. _this is your own fault_ he thought to himself bitterly _you could be out playing the ponies with Jojen right now,but no,you just had to be a good brother and promise._

He was broken out of his angry thoughts by his sisters voice.''Bran!" She yelled her light voice causing him to look over to where she was holding a very pretty blue dress."Do you mind hopping to the other side of the store and grabbing this in a larger size?"

"Yes,sure" Bran nodded and hopped up,more than eager to get away from the women spraying perfume next to his face.  
*****  
Bran,who had no idea what he was supposed to be doing,mindlessly glanced through the seemingly endless array of dresses and lamented the fact he hadn't asked Sansa what size she wore.Just as he was about to grab the nearest dress and call it a day,he heard a smug voice behind him.

'Didn't think you were into dresses,Stark"

_seven fucking hells,please no_

Turning slowly and dramatically as he could,he came face to face with Ramsay Bolton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger,amirite?.
> 
> Sorry,but I have limited amount of time to write lately,next chappie will have all the goodies you'vebeen waiting for.


	6. Talking Shop prt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was a bad idea,Bran knew.But with a flick of Ramsay's pale wrist,the door to the dressing room shut and his mouth was attacked._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised sex in the last chapter but my uncle got in a car crash and I've been sidetracked since then :'( I hope this makes up for it.

Ramsay was just as annoyingly gorgeous as he had been the last time Bran had seen him.Same pale white skin,same sharp,white teeth.It disgusted him how much he was _aching_ to Bolton to throw him down and fuck him right in the middle of the store.Instead of jumping the older boy's bones the middle Stark boy quirked an eyebrow at his companion and stiffly stated-

"Right Bolton,you've caught me,I love wearing these frilly monstrosities" Ramsay simply laughed and ran his tounge over his pale,thin lips."I'm sure you look just as shaggable in them as you do out of them." Swallowing audibly, Bran grabbed the dress of the rack,fully prepared to run to Sansa and demand they leave while he still had his dignity intact."As pleasant as this conversation has been,I need to leave" 

And because the God,both old and new hated Bran and always looked for new ways to fuck him over,his hasty retreat was cut short by Ramsay granbbing his arm and pulling him into the nearest fitting room.

 _"What the absolute shit,Bolton!?"_ He whisper heels because he _really_ doesn't need this right now.The incredible rant he's about to launch into is stopped short by Ramsay grinding his hips down into Bran's in a slow,fluid motion.

Oh.

Oh yes.

"Fuck" he says without thinking and Ramsay smiles his shark-like smile."That's the idea,love" And Bran snaps back into reality when a hand goes for his belt.He may be a shameless hussy,but he'll no it have sex in a public fitting room with his sister and her friend no less than a few kiosks away.He starts to bat at Ramsays hands but is interrupted yet again by his could be lover going down on his knees.

Bran melts then and there and his already erect cock is pulled out of his pants,Ramsay looks up at him with a salacious grin and goes to work sucking Bran's brain out through his dick.Ramsay's slick tounge works wonders ,sliding gently around the head and licking up precome before viciously deepthroating Bran and making him cry out.Causing the Bolton to pull back and reprimand him with a stern "Brandon Starlk,hush yourself,we are in public after all'' before going right back down,causing Bran to muffle even more embarrassing whimpers and moans.

When he finally comes down Ramsay throat,the pale boy simply wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and smiles as if it was all in a days work before turning Bran against the back wall,suddenly snapped back into reality after a mind blowing orgasm,Bran grinds out "If you think you're going to do anything without condoms and lube,you can go directly to hell-"

He's cut off by a small bottle of lube and a pack of familiar gold tin foil waves in front of his face."Have to be prepared" Ramsay says,and Bran can _hear_ his smirk.

Since Bran is already relaxed from his last orgasm,the lube covered fingers pressing into him and stretching him don't discomfort him as much as they could have.He does however yell just as loud when Ramsay's cock brushes up against his prostate.Causing Ramsay to slap a hand over his mouth and he drags his hips slowly into the younger Stark.,who muffled moans are music to the Bolton's ears.

A knock on the fitting room door interrupts some of the best sex Bran's ever had."Are you okay in there sir?" The concerned voice of a store clerk nearly makes Bran cry before Ramsay picks up the pace,going even faster and harder and deeper than before.

"Fine" Ramsay called,voice strained."This one's just a little...tight"

Bran rolls his eyes at the pun,before they roll into the back of his head with another steady thrust from the boy behind him.He nearly screams when Ramsay's hand wraps around his cock,jerking him off in time with his thrusts.It's such marvelous torture and Bran comes in no time as his counterpart floods the condom.

It troubles Bran how nice Ramsay's smirk feels on the back of his neck,teeth pressing gently into the skin.He resolves not to think about it and just focus on the present,like how they were going to get out of the fitting room without causing a scene.  
*****  
He gets back to his sister about a half hour later,limping and smiling victoriously when he finds Sansa and Margaery stumbling out of a fitting room looking thorougly debauched.He smiles because of the simple fact that he's not the only slut in the family.


	7. Interlude-Bringing In The New Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bran has someone to kiss at New Year's after all.

To say Bran was disappointed was an understatement.

He was wrecked.

He looked around the party one more,Karl and Violet shacked up in a corner.Locke and Myranda.Hell,even Jojen had ditched him to go make out with some Frey girl in the coat closet,leaving Bran alone.He tried to act like he didn't care,but really,he did.The meaningless one night stands were starting to take a toll in him.And as much as he would have teased one of his friends for turning down mindless sex he felt like his libido had keeled over and died a horrific death in the Dornish Desert.

He threw back another shot and turned his eyes to Karl's flat screen,where the ball in King's Landing was dropping to count down.

10   
9  
8

here's to another year alone

5  
4  
3

Bran was shocked outn of his pity party by someone grabbing him and kissing him.The screams of the party got even louder when 1 was announced and Bran tore away from the kiss and looked into the dark eyes of a smiling Ramsay.

He found himself quickly looking forward to the new year.


End file.
